Time and Love Again
by TriceroDragon
Summary: It takes time to understand love, but love does not understand time...
1. Rollerblades, Walks, and Contemplation

TriceroDragon: Well, after a short hiatus, I'm back and writing again. I probably won't even mention the name of the high school throughout the story. If I don't, assume that it's made up. I probably ought to mention it's somewhat AU. I threw in a few 02 characters for some variety, and shuffled in a few (I repeat a few [ok maybe several]) dub names and this is what I came up with. Oh and to any angry lawyers out there, I don't own Digimon. *sighs in relief of averted lawsuits* and the reason it starts out the way it does is because a launch pad Kouzumi was the only plausible way to go.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Time and Love Again  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Takuya Kanbara sat next to his best friend Davis, occasionally poking a forkful of food into his mouth, in the cafeteria of his high school. 'Why do they have to do that there? It makes me want to puke' he thought. He was watching a young man and a young woman at a table across the eating area from him. "Jeez what are they trying to do, suck out a lung?" It wasn't until his friend answered him that he realized he said that out loud.  
  
"Who's sucking out a lung?" Davis said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Wha? Nothing" Takuya said absently. "I see what you're talking about" Davis continued, swallowing the potatoes. "Izumi over there with Kouji? Yeah they do look like they're having the time of their lives swapping spit over there" "Geez, I just lost my appetite" Takuya said, disgusted. Davis, having finished his lunch, obliged Takuya and downed his meal as well. Takuya was amazed. Davis had an appetite to kill an army. "Ugh, Davis how can you eat so much and not be full?" Takuya said, half-amazed, half-disgusted. "I dunno it's just the way I am Takuya, my pal" he said, smirking.  
  
Takuya ignored him and went back to his original activity. "Man they make me sick" he said, aloud again, without thinking. "Ah Takster, that's the beauty of it; you don't have to look at them" Davis replied. "Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Takuya said, getting up and exiting the lunch area. Davis trailed in his wake, still chewing the corned beef he'd swiped from his friend's forgotten tray  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya had always been one to take a dare... or a bet... or any type of chance for that matter. This was why he was strapping on his rollerblades in front of the school right now. His three friends Davis, Ken and T.K had dared him to leap over three park benches, skate across two sets of rail separated by the park entrance, jump clear over a small pond, and circle 3 trees twice each, and leap over a fence to get back to them.  
  
Like the daredevil that he was and always had been, he agreed and was now steeling himself. He took a deep breath then took off at a slow pace. He vaulted the first bench, then the second, followed by the third. He picked up speed and jumped onto the railing. He slid over the black metal, reached the end and leaped across the park entryway onto the other part of the rail. Upon reaching the end, He jumped down onto the turf. He cleared the pond in a smooth leap, and headed for the trees. He circled the first clockwise, the second counter-clockwise, and the third clockwise again.  
  
All that was left to do was to clear the fence. He could do this. It was easy. He just had to concentrate. He initiated the jump. He was flying through the air, the wind in his face. Then something caught his eye. He tried to turn to look at it but forgot that he was in midair. He pulled a rough One-Eighty in the air to look for what he'd glimpsed, but it was gone. Before he could turn around his skate wheel caught on the fence, sending him tumbling across the ground. He rolled about 8 times and hit his head on a tree, hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya vaguely felt blood trickling from his nose and his head throbbing. "Is he okay?" T.K said. "I doubt it. His nose is bleeding and he has a huge lump on his head" Davis replied. "Did either of you see what he turned to look at?" said Ken. "Nope" said Davis. "Nuh uh" T.K replied. "Let's get him to the nurse" Davis said. After this Takuya lost awareness of his surroundings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He opened his eyes. It felt like hours had passed. His head still throbbed. It felt like his entire head was being pierced with white hot needles. He ignored this and looked around, somewhat dazed. Davis was sitting in a chair, chewing on a Big Mac. He had a funny smirk on his face. "You okay man?" he asked. "Yeah sure, what the hell happened to me?" he answered. "You rolled into a tree and got knocked out" he snickered. "You lost the dare" he finished. "So I lost a stupid dare. Don't you give a crap that I might've died?" Takuya yelled, flinching when stars of pain danced by his eyes. "Okay, okay, calm down man. But there is something you ought to-" Takuya cut him off. "Forget it, I just want to get my stuff and get out of here" he said. "Ok... I just thought you might want to know... Let me get out of here" Davis said, the funny smirk returning to his face.  
  
Davis grabbed his stuff and left. Takuya was getting ready to leave when someone walked into the room. It was Izumi. She tapped him on the shoulder. He spun, nearly jumping out of his skin. "What's up?" she greeted. "Um, uh, nothing, just leaving" he said. "Mind if I walk with you? It's nice to have someone to talk to" she asked. "Sure, I guess..." he said.  
  
They left the school building, him walking a bit stiffly. Maybe he ought to talk... he decided against that. If opened his mouth his foot wouldn't miss a second to jump right in. So they walked, her edging a few inches closer every once in a while, without Takuya noticing. Slowly, she wreathed her hand around his. He hardly noticed. His mind seemed absent.  
  
They arrived at her home. He was sweating like it was the hottest day in summer, although it was early October and there was a chill breeze in the air. She kissed him. Not friend-like on the cheek, but full on the lips. After a few seconds she broke it off and walked into her house, turning to wink at him from the doorstep. 


	2. Friends, Snakes, and Empty Classrooms

TriceroDragon: Something has me very disturbed. I found out that my name is gender neutral... Let me say one thing: Ugh. Nobody likes to find that out about their name. I'm about to look for a legal name change. Maybe make my middle name my first name. But I'm rambling. Well, last chapter we saw a somewhat disturbing sequence of events. Now we see whether those events were real or the product of a dream caused by an insane stunt gone terribly awry... Read on. Also I do own Darren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time and Love Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He touched his cheek, and stood there, half mortified and half happily surprised. At the moment he wasn't sure whether to pursue this or let it go. Somehow, he suspected, this was a dream. He pinched himself, hard. Nothing... He tried again. Still nothing... "Shimatta, and I was so hoping this wasn't a dream..." Then he realized he was still wearing his elbow pads. He pulled one off and pinched himself again. It hurt, a lot. He gave a crooked sort of smile. It was dark, because the streetlights hadn't come on yet. He turned toward home and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. 'Ouch!' he yelled mentally. He picked himself up and almost skipped home.  
  
When he reached his doorstep, he tugged his keys out of his pocket and walked in. "Takuya, is that you?" his mother yelled. "Yes mom!" he yelled in answer. "Okay, there are some leftovers on the stove! And where were you so late?" she called out. He hesitated. He sure as hell couldn't tell her what had really happened. His mother would have a Force Five Freak-out. He decided a lie was safest. "I was studying with a friend!" he called. "Which friend were you studying with, Takuya? And don't tell me Davis, Ken or T.K. because I called them and they told me you weren't at any of their houses" Damn, caught red-handed. He wasn't sure if he should fess up or bluff his way through. If he tried to lie again he'd probably get caught. He wandered into the room where his mother was finishing some phone calls. "Okay, truth time" she said. "Okay the truth is I was out with a girl" he mumbled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over your breath" his mother said slightly sarcastically. "I was out with a girl" he said again, maybe a bit too loudly because Shinya came running in the next minute, munching on a burger, pointing at him "You went out with a girl! You went out with a girl! Takuya's got a girlfriend, Takuya's got a girlfriend" he taunted. "NO I DO NOT!" he yelled defiantly. "Do not yell at your little brother, Takuya! And it's nice to see you finally hooked up with someone. What's her name?" she asked. "Izumi, Mom! Wait, hang on a second! She's not my girlfriend!" he burst out. His mother sighed. "Whatever you say Takuya, Oh I can't wait to tell your father, he'll be so proud" she beamed. "No Mom! Come on don't do that! There's nothing to tell! She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
For the next month or so, he avoided Izumi as best he could. Every once in a while he'd bump into her in the hallway, but he just rushed off hurriedly to his next class. Takuya was getting anxious. Ever since she kissed him, he'd been feeling a bit awkward around her, and considering she was in many of his classes, avoiding her became a daunting task.  
  
Some how he made it to early November with no serious encounters but then... Sometime about two weeks into the month of November, there was a large crowd around a classroom. Takuya, always the inquisitive one, wandered over to see what it was about. As he bumped and jostled through rows of students, he caught snippets of conversation. "Snake escaped--" "Everyone's afraid-" "Someone has to catch it--" these and more he heard. 'Hmm... Sounds like a challenge to me' he thought. He stepped to the front of the crowd and volunteered to catch the fugitive reptile. Izumi, seeing Takuya enter the classroom, and having heard about the snake, decided on a little bit of decisive action. 'Hmm maybe I should tell him what's really going on' she thought, as she slipped through the unlocked door at the other end of the classroom unnoticed.  
  
Takuya, having caught the snake about 5 minutes after entering the classroom, decided to have a short little lie-down on a desk. His eyes widened in shock when Izumi stood over him.  
  
He sat upright quickly, wondering what the girl wanted. He spoke his mind "What do you want?" he asked. "Just to talk" she answered straightforwardly. "Okay then talk. But no funny business" he said.  
  
Having seen Izumi slip through the unlocked door after Takuya went thought the other door made Darren, Izumi's friend, suspicious. Izumi had told him some odd things over the past month. Like the fact that it was her fault Takuya got knocked out. Darren had been basically at every place. Sitting on the hill overlooking the park he'd seen the daredevil antics of Takuya go awry. He had an idea why, when he noticed a flash of blonde hair in the bushes where Takuya was looking before he fell, He'd been waiting for Izumi at her house to study when he saw them kissing. This piqued his interest. He'd always thought they'd get together, but the prospects were blackening. If he could help, he would. Another thing he knew was that Izumi was not really involved with Kouji. He and Kouji both knew that Izumi was only trying to hook up with Takuya. But was Takuya naïve enough to actually believe that they were a couple? He sincerely hoped not. He decided that it was time for Kouji to exit this picture, stage left, so that Izumi could do what she needed to.  
  
TriceroDragon: Just so you know; HE'S NOT GOING TO KILL HIM! How could you even think that of me. I may not be a great fan of Kozumi, but I would never kill him off just so Takumi can live on. Will update Soon. 


	3. Kisses, More Classrooms,and Best Friends

TriceroDragon: Well I'm glad everyone likes where this is going so far, so I decided to continue. There's plenty of dialogue here. Also its 8:00 in the morning, I've been eating sugary snacks and I'm dead bored. So read and Review please.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Time and Love Again  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Darren snickered from down the hallway. Everyone was focused on the classroom where the runaway reptile had been herded. But as far as Darren could see, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them in this situation.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Izumi felt as if Takuya was grilling her. A string of questions to her, with another coming as soon as one was answered; she considered for a moment to run away, but if she was to achieve what she'd worked so hard for, she'd have to endure it.  
  
"Was it you in the bushes that day?" he asked. "Yes" she replied shamefacedly. "Why did you stay?" was the next question. "I wanted to make sure you were alright" was the answer. "You could have asked Davis the next day. Why did you really stay?" he asked again. "To tell the truth I don't really know" she answered. "Don't give me that" he said. "One more time, why did you stay" he asked a third time. "Can we move on?" she asked. "Okay whatever. There is, however, one last question. Why did you kiss me? Not that I didn't like it" he said. Izumi didn't know whether to be embarrassed or glad, so she gave a twisted sort of grin. "Because I like you" she said plainly. Now it was Takuya's turn to be emotionally confused; not knowing whether to be taken aback, or happy. He asked one last question. "Aren't you involved with Kouji?" the answer came like the crack of a whip. "No, it was just a deception to make you jealous. I've liked you the whole time" she said very openly.  
  
He was very surprised at this. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was something else altogether, but it happened. He stood up, and kissed her, fervently, and she grabbed his cap and put it, backwards, on her head. He pulled her closer to him. The kiss was broken. He grabbed the small cage in which he'd trapped the snake and walked, teetering a little bit as if disoriented, out of the room.  
  
She decided that it was best she left too. She picked up her satchel, and stumbled a bit to the other door, on the other side of which she found her friend waiting for her. "Looks like the confession went well" he said. "How'd you know what went on?" she asked. "Ear to the door, I can't help it, I'm a born eavesdropper" he replied in his usual imperturbable tone. "Oh ho ho, hot stuff. From what's currently residing on your head, and knowing where its previous residence was, I think I know what went on, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me as long as you smooth out your hair, it looks like you were getting freaky if ya know what I mean" he said. She pulled a small comb from her satchel and sped off for the ladies room.  
  
No one seemed to notice his missing cap for the rest of the day, and for this he was glad. If anyone found out what had happened, awkward questions would be asked, and uncomfortable answers would have to be given.  
  
Later on in the meantime, with Izumi and Darren at her house; "You loove him!" he taunted. "So?" was her reply. "You admit it? Chica, you have gone over your heels haven't you?" he said. "Stop calling me Chica, you know I don't like it. And so what if I have gone head over heels? He's a great guy and if I don't do something, some other girl'll snatch him up" she said animatedly. "Okay, okay, I get the point. But seeing as how you're hearing wedding bells, I don't suppose you can help me out with my current dating dry spell?" he asked. "Darren, I've known you since second grade, and if this is a dating dry spell for you, then I'm a horny toad. You've never had a date in you life!" she said. "Hey I didn't ask for a libido update or info on your sexual preferences!" he laughed. She threw a pillow at him in mock annoyance. He caught it and kept chuckling. They'd been best friends for, like, ever but sometimes he still got on her nerves. "You know exactly what I meant you pestilence!" she mock yelled, throwing another pillow at him.  
  
Meanwhile, at Takuya's house, Davis was munching eagerly on a cheeseburger, while Takuya outlined his problems. "It was insane, we walked to her house, and then she kissed me and went inside..." he said. "Um hum" Davis half- said, half-chewed. "...Then, this afternoon, when I was catching that snake, I kissed her in the classroom!" he finished. Davis spat out the hunk of cheeseburger he'd been chewing, Takuya backed up to avoid being showered with the saliva that accompanied the half-chewed burger lump. "You what?" Davis said, his eyes gleaming. "I kissed her" Takuya said. "On the cheek, right?" Davis said, expecting an immediate Yes, but the answer he got surprised him. "No, on the lips" Takuya answered. "You've got to be kidding me!" said Davis, eyes wide and staring. Takuya punched him in the arm. "You don't think I can kiss a girl on the lips?" he said. "Uh... I refuse to answer on grounds it may incriminate me?" he said. "Try again" "Um... I plead the fifth?" he tried. "Ah screw it" he said at last, punching Takuya in the arm. "So you wanna fight eh," he started "I'll give you a fight!" they punched and wrestled all over the basement floor, Takuya being victorious by pinning Davis to the floor and standing on top of him. "Gerroff me, you big galumphing bear" he said, squirming. As he tried to escape, he remembered something. Takuya had not been wearing his hat since they left the school. "Hey Takster, where's your hat?" Davis asked. Takuya leapt off of him and grinned sheepishly, his hand behind his head. "It's uh, in the wash" he lied. "No it's not! Your mom just came like 20 minutes ago and emptied the machine. Hang on a sec, you were wearing you hat when you went in to get the snake. But you weren't wearing it when you came out..." Davis said. "I know what happened! While you were kissing, your little girlfriend there took a souvenir" Takuya scowled. Davis was always good at figuring things out, even if he didn't show it in school. 


	4. More Best Friends, and House Calls

TriceroDragon: Sorry I've taken sooo long to update, my summer has been hectic. But, I got several positive reviews on the last chapter, so we'll see where the story takes itself to next shall we? Just in case any of those angry, non-Disclaimer seeking lawyers are hanging about; I don't own Digimon, or any related material. Toei, Disney, and Sensation Animation do! Don't Sue Me! I would also like to apologize to Kari fans for painting her in such a "home-wrecker" type of light. And... I wonder if Izumi knows she ends a fight just like Takuya does in this fic... Those things being said, we join Takuya and Davis where we left them in the last chapter...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time and Love Again  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Davis began to laugh raucously at what he believed to be his little joke. Takuya's scowl grew deeper and redder by the minute. Gradually, Davis calmed down enough to speak coherently. "You're a real trip Takster, you know that?" Davis said, still snickering a little. "It's not funny Davis. I seriously don't know what to do" Takuya said, not even caring that Davis was calling him by the nickname he detested.  
  
"You know, this is going to sound girly but, I have GOT to call Ken and TK! They are gonna bust a lung when they hear about THIS!" Davis said, bursting into uproarious laughter once again. "Whatever..." Takuya said dully.  
  
Meanwhile at Izumi's house with her and Darren... "So what's your plan Breezy?" Darren queried, calling her by his nickname for her. "Simple; I keep Hikari Yagami's boy crazy hands off of him long enough to snag him for myself" she said plainly. "Do you think he'd like this?" she said, holding up a V-neck sweater with a matching denim skirt that went to her ankles. "Depends," Darren said. "Is he a heterosexual male?" Darren said, laughing. "You really do NOT want to go there Darr, not a very safe place" she said, her eyes narrowing menacingly. Now, either Darren missed the slightly threatening tone in her voice and the hostile look flashing in her eye, or he thought that she was joking, because he went on. "I wonder what he'd say if you showed up on his doorstep looking like that" Darren said. This sparked an idea for Izumi, but she pushed it into a corner for now, because her focus was on killing her best friend. Now Darren noticed Izumi's menacing glare as she advanced on him. "Uh, Izumi? Why've you got that mur..." He never got to finish his sentence as she tackled him to the floor. The big guy was pinned under Izumi's white and purple high-tops, as she brushed a golden strand of hair from her face, smiling triumphantly. Darren's arms were crossed beneath her foot, pinned to his chest, like a mummy in a sarcophagus.  
  
"Aggh, get off me! You're crushing my lungs!" he half-laughed, half- pleaded, trying to appeal to Izumi's more compassionate side. He failed. "Are you calling me fat, Darren Xavier Trent? Because if you are, I might just. Have. To. Hurt. You!" she said, applying more pressure to his chest with each of her last words. "Say 'Uncle'!" she yelled. "Uncle!" he gasped out. "Say 'Izumi rocks and is Queen of the World'!" she yelled again. "Izumi rocks and is Queen of the World!" he yelled out. This satisfied her and she removed her foot from his stomach. He turned his head to the side, exhaled, and inhaled loudly, rasping, trying to catch his breath. "Serves you right for calling me fat! Hmph!" she said tossing back her head arrogantly, and turning back to her closet to rummage for another outfit. Darren sat up, and returned his seat to its upright and locked position. He sat back down in it. "So Breezy, how do you plan to keep Hikari away from Takuya?" he asked. She stopped rummaging and sat down on her bed facing her friend. "Well... I haven't arrived at that stage of my planning yet... that is to say, I don't know" she sputtered out. "Maybe you'd like my help on this? It might help us both get what we want" Darren pointed out. "You like Hikari? Since when? Wait, don't answer that" Izumi said. "Anyway... If I keep Hikari busy, you'll have time to snag Takuya" Darren said. "Okay, sounds like a plan" said Izumi.  
  
* * * *  
  
Late Saturday morning found Izumi walking to Takuya's house, wearing the denim skirt and the sweater combo she'd shown Darren the day before. Arriving at his doorstep, she nearly lost her nerve and ran for home, but she stood her ground. She rang the doorbell. About 15 seconds later, Mrs. Kanbara answered the door. "Hi" Izumi said sheepishly. "Are you looking for Takuya?" Takuya's mother asked. "Of course, yeah, Takuya!" Izumi said, forgetting for a few seconds why she was there. "What's your name Miss?" Mrs. Kanbara queried. "Izumi Orimoto" Izumi replied, scratching the back of her head with one hand. "Izumi? Aren't you Takuya's little girlfriend?" Mrs. Kanbara said.  
  
At this, Izumi was more than a little peeved, but she hid her irritation skillfully. "Is he home?" she asked. "Yes, come in," Mrs. Kanbara said "He's just finishing his breakfast. Izumi walked into the Kanbara's little kitchen. Takuya looked up from the cereal bowl from which he was slurping the last remnants of soggy flakes and cold milk. His cheeks were stuffed to bursting, like a chipmunk, and not prepared for such a surprise. Izumi jumped back a bit as milk and small fragments of cereal were sprayed across the room. "Well, that's quite a way to greet a girl" she pointed out offhandedly, stepping back into the room. "Well, umm, uh... Why are you here anyway?" he stammered out, trying to shake the spotlight. "Because I wanted to speak to you; in private if you don't mind?" she said. "Umm yeah sure, this way... I'll be there in a sec...." he said, pointing the way to his room. She made her way to the end of the hall to Takuya's room. It was a disaster area. Clothes strewn everywhere, hanging from the door, on the floor; papers covered the floor so completely, Izumi was only able to see little snippets of shag carpeting here and there. His trademark red jacket was tossed haphazardly on the window seat, Saturday morning cartoons blared from the television and his goggles were hanging from the headboard of his bed. Izumi sighed and began to do a little damage control.  
  
Meanwhile Takuya was utterly confused. 'What to do, what to do! Why is SHE here and now of all times?' He paced the kitchen in anguish, shaking his head and holding his face in his hands. Suddenly he realized something. He looked up. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed, turning and speeding down the hall to his room.  
  
In the meantime, Izumi looked up from the piles of papers she was organizing and sighed. Takuya was cute and all, but he was THE biggest slob. She continued her work in silence, piling all the papers that carpeted the carpet into a tidy stack on Takuya's desk. Suddenly he burst through the door. "So sorry, so sorry about the mess!" he gasped out. He looked around. "What happened here?" he said, puzzled. Izumi barely concealed a deep scowl, and an irritated tone. "I happened here, Takuya. Your room was a disaster area. I figured you might want a little help cleaning." She forced out through half-gritted teeth. Suddenly her mood made a complete U-turn. "So...." she said, drawing out the word in a voice as sweet as honey and as light as a butterfly's wings, "What do you want to do?" she said in that sweetly innocent voice. It disturbed Takuya on a mental level, her speaking to him so sweetly, so dreamily... No, but it couldn't be; could it? 


	5. A Very Odd Morning

TriceroDragon: Well, after many, MANY months, I finally have the time to update! Let me just say one thing first off: High School SUCKS. At any rate, now, it's that time of year; I've been snowed in, sick, punched, beleaguered, pestered, and tired! This chapter will be short, since, I haven't had much time. That one great fan who has inspired me to keep on writing fan-fiction knows who they are, and I'd like to anonymously acknowledge them here: Thank you, and you know who you are, although, I won't have much time to write fanfiction anymore, since I have decided to devote time to writing my Fiction Novel. At any rate, on with this fic! And I don't own Digimon.  
  
---------------------------------------- Time and Love Again ----------------------------------------  
  
Izumi sat on Takuya's bed, with an adoring gleam in her eyes. Takuya started thinking, not the greatest thing. 'Why has she got that look in her eye? It's really starting to give me the creeps. But her eyes are sooo pretty. They're such a beautiful sapphire blue!' At this point he just about became drowned in the thoughts of her and blurted something out. "You want to do something sometime?" he burst out. Izumi smiled and nodded. Suddenly, the sound of a large explosion recalled her to her senses. Some large object had just been obliterated on the cartoon blaring on the television. "How about we go out now?" she said. At this statement, Takuya shifted uncomfortably, looking for an easy out. "Sorry, but I have to help my mom ...umm rearrange her bedroom! How about tomorrow?" he said, rather nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Ok. Anytime." She replied, getting up and sauntering out the door, with her skirt swishing as she walked. Takuya sat down on his now vacant bed. He heard his mother saying good-bye to Izumi. As the sound of the front door closing reached his ears, he fell back and gave a heavy sigh. "Takuya! Your girlfriend said she'd call tomorrow!" his mother yelled. He sighed again and fainted dead away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sunday Morning dawned. Takuya's alarm clock sounded, waking him from the most beautiful dream; but he rose, rubbing his eyes into focus. He trudged groggily to the bathroom, picked up his toothbrush, and put some toothpaste on it. He stood, staring absentmindedly with sleepy eyes at the blue and green striped paste for a few minutes. Suddenly Shinya poked his head around the door, yelling, "Breakfast's ready Takuya! And your giiirlfriend called!" He threw up his hands in surprise. Then, out of the blue, Shinya started laughing, and pulled his head back around the corner. Takuya was now fully awake, and began the search for his toothbrush. Suddenly, *it* found *him*. It slid down over his eye from its ingenious hiding place; the top of his head. But now, it was missing a key element. The toothpaste he'd put on it. He quickly looked around. No toothpaste in sight. 'Oh no...' He thought, putting a tentative finger to the top of his head. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. There was toothpaste on his head. Already this was not starting out as a good day, and on top of that, he had to go do something with Izumi. He was afraid. He did like Izumi but he was afraid of screwing up. So he dreaded calling her back, and he knew it was going to have to happen. It was the implacable, the inevitable, and the indomitable. Why did he go and open his big mouth. Now he was stuck. There was no way out. Trapped. Like a rat. He took a washcloth from the cabinet and wiped the toothpaste from his hair as best he could, then applied new paste to the brush and proceeded to brush his teeth.  
  
* * * *  
  
Darren awoke in his sleeping bag on Izumi's bedroom floor. It was about half past six, he noted from the digital alarm clock across the room from him. He and Izumi had slept over at each other's houses every weekend since they were kids, alternating houses. And it was just pure luck that this week it was Izumi's house, because it had been two weeks in a row, since they'd been at Darren's twice in a row, since Izumi's mother had had to rush into the office Saturday before last. So, as luck would have it, Darren was awake and brushing his teeth when Izumi burst out of her room. Outside a flock of birds could be seen fleeing from their nest on the roof of Izumi's house, and from the roofs of 2 other houses in either direction. She ran past the bathroom door, the wind from her passing nearly blowing it shut, and immediately streaked for the phone in her nightclothes. After waking up Takuya's mother, and confirming that Takuya was still asleep, she walked, as calmly as her excitement would allow, back to her bedroom.  
  
Just before she passed the bathroom door, though, Darren stepped out. With the hearts in her eyes, Izumi never saw her imposing 6' friend in the way, and walked smack into him. She fell flat on her butt and he stood, like an iron pillar, arms crossed, looking down at her. He shook his head tersely. Izumi leaped up and rubbed her hurt rear end. "Oww, why'd you do that for!!!!" she exclaimed wildly, staring up at her hulking behemoth of a best friend. "You called his house didn't you? You never listen to me, do you Izumi?" he said, laughing a little. "But... I couldn't resist!!" she said in childish voice, the hearts clouding her eyes again. "It's seven in the morning, you know." He said, shaking his head again. "Just... try and listen to me a little more, will ya? I know how a guy's mind works. I AM a guy, you know?" he said, nodding sagely. "You sure don't act like it sometimes!" she quipped, and then gagged, seeing the strand of floss trailing from Darren's mouth dripping saliva, while Darren froze, mid-nod. Izumi sauntered smugly past him and into her room, carefully avoiding the spit-coated floss, and snuggling back under her comforter, while Darren sidled slowly back into the bathroom to finish his routine.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, 10a.m sped forward to Takuya, who by now was already dressed in his red gear, sans his recently acquired headgear, the toothpaste. He picked up the phone from his desk, and began dialing Izumi's number.  
  
The phone rang twice. Then someone picked up. "Hello, Orimoto Residence, Darren speaking" came the greeting. Takuya, as usual displaying less sense than he possibly could, said in a bewildered tone, "I don't remember Izumi having a brother...", at this, Darren snorted derisively and snickered, "No, she doesn't, I'm her friend, Darren". 


	6. A Call, a Date, and a Monster Sandwich

Tricerodragon: After over a year I actually have time to update again -.- VERY long time, I know. Sorry guys... but hey, I hope you guys'll all read my Fantasy novel when it comes out, in a few years. It's called Sword of Rillioth, and I hope everyone who reads it likes it! Again, I'd like to acknowledge that I don't own Digimon. I'd like to acknowledge once more that one fan whose presence has inspired me to continue writing, whether it be Fan-Fiction, or Novelism. And I'm hoping this chapter is of better quality than the last five, which I intend on editing in the very near future. Well, this has been a long rant, so let me end it, so you guys can get to the story! On with the Fic!

Time and Love Again

"Hmm, ok... is Izumi there?" asked Takuya, in a somewhat less confused tone of voice.

"Yeah, you want to talk to her, I suppose?" Darren replied, snickering again slightly.

"Yeah, uh... sure" Takuya said, starting to fidget a little, even on the phone.

Darren marched into Izumi's room, where, she was asleep, somehow, at ten in the morning; she had a nice, attractive string of drool hanging out of her mouth, halfway to the floor, upon which there was a small drool puddle forming.

'Yuck...' thought Darren. 'That's... totally disgusting...' He tapped her on the shoulder to wake her up, and the little drool string joined the puddle already on the floor.

She sat bolt upright, almost stepping in the puddle and stared at the phone in Darren's hand. She gasped, and pointed to the phone. "Is that him?" She mouthed, no sound escaping her surprised open mouth. She took the phone, and raised it to her ear, using that sweet, airy voice, that made Darren want to puke a lot more than it made him want to laugh.

"Hiya, Takuya! What's up?" she said, in that weird voice, that still scared Takuya a little. "Um... Hey, not much... and you?" he said, shakily, still fidgeting. "Oh, little old me? I'm great!" she said, in that scarily chipper voice.

"So--uh, you want to do something--today? Maybe--go to the mall or something? Have pizza?" He said, his mettle returning as he spoke confidently, the burst of boldness returning his voice to normal.

Izumi was surprised. She hadn't expected him to be so bold so soon.

So she said, "Sure, I'd love to! Meet me at my house around... three, OK?"

He replied, yet more boldly, with a chuckle, "Sure, see you then, and tell Darren it's too early in the morning to snicker at people" .

Izumi pressed the 'Talk' button on the cordless phone, hanging up. She glared a little at Darren, and then rushed off for the closet...

Takuya was proud of himself. He'd overcome his shyness, and had radiated calm confidence in a short conversation. Yep, he felt quite satisfied with himself... he had a date with Izumi, and he wasn't about to screw up now.

Darren sat back for the second time in two days as Izumi rummaged through her closet once more in search of clothes.

She pulled a tight-fitting white blouse and a knee-length skirt from the closet, and asked Darren what he thought.

"Hmm... mixed signals, forget it."

She grabbed an ankle length purple cloth skirt and a blue blouse, and asked again.

"Hmm... perfect, but perhaps you could choose a different blouse?" She selected a dark red blouse, and he gave her a thumbs-up. So, she ran off to shower and do all the other stuff girls do, of which we males of the species can only guess.

Darren trundled off to make a sandwich, and shook his head. "Girls."

Takuya was walking to Izumi's house, trying as hard as he could to resist skipping.

He rounded the corner, and climbed the front stairs, ringing the doorbell. Darren answered the door.

"Dude, do you –live- here?" Takuya asked jokingly, looking up at him.

"On weekends, yeah. Come in, dude. Have a seat in the kitchen, Breezy'll be down in a second. Take a load off."

"Who?" said Takuya.

"Breezy. It's what I call Izumi. Don't ask why, it just came to me back in third grade. D'you want a sandwich?" the taller boy asked.

"Oh, sure. I'll have what you're having, save you some trouble."

Takuya regretted saying that when Darren laid a triple decker, swiss cheese, American cheese, roast beef, turkey sandwich, heavy on the pepper, in front of him.

"Ehehe... That was quick. Is this what you're having?" Takuya asked sheepishly.

"Oh, no no. I gave you a third of my sandwich!" Darren exclaimed, putting another sandwich twice the size of the one he'd put in front of Takuya in front of his chair.

"Oh. Oooookay..." was the timid reply.

Right then, Izumi appeared at the top of the stairs.

Tricerodragon: What can I say, I have a thing for cliffhangers. I'll update really soon, promise.


End file.
